In semiconductor devices, a transient electrical field may induce currents that result in false indications. Optocouplers may be especially susceptible to such phenomena when a high voltage pulse is received at the input stage. To overcome this problem, an electrically-conductive shield is provided to terminate and dissipate the electrical field while allowing light to pass.